


Bath

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 16. “Mind if I join you?”
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Bath

Rook leaned against the bathroom door frame, as he looks at Y/N. He could tell that she had a bad day, just with the fact that she was taking a bath. A candle was lit sitting by the sink. Her head was resting against the tub, eyes closed, bubble covering everything except for her shoulders and up.

“Mind if I join you?” He asks, voice quiet and soft.  
She smiles, eyes still closed. “Please do.”

He quickly strips out of his shirt, pants, socks, and, boxers. Tapping her shoulder, he waits for her to move up, before he slips behind her. Getting comfortable, with his head leaning against the wall, he pulls her back against him. Pressing a kiss to her left shoulder, and then her right.


End file.
